Some Genius
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called THE Fuji, Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then. FujixOC
1. Guess Who I Am

Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called The Fuji Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnddddd this is a sort of trial run if you will, I'm posting the first chapter of a couple of the stories that I have in the works and waiting to see what people think of them, if I get a positive response then I shall continue with the story, if not…meh, I haven't actually decided yet. So anyways, read and review please. ^_^<p>

* * *

><p>Some Genius<p>

Chapter 1: Guess Who I Am

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

"Hey, you're Fuji Shūsuke, aren't you?" The person in question glanced at the girl addressing him, not that you could tell with his ever-closed eyes. His expression did not indicate whether or not he was irritated with the random person interrupting his time alone to speak with him.

"I am." He nodded, eyes still closed, smile still in place. The girl addressing him grinned widely, amusement clear.

"Hmm, you're just like Eij-chi said; I'm slightly surprised by his accuracy. Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to know if I was right." And she turned and walked off, five feet away she paused, head tilted upwards in thought, then she turned back around to face him. "Ne, you'll probably see him before I will, what with all the unpacking… This will seem strange but can you tell Kikumaru Eiji that my parents changed their minds again and that I'll be enrolling in Seigaku after all?"

She did not know it, but she had finally caught Fuji's attention with her request, it having something to do with one of his few close friends, he looked more closely at her. "Saa… and you would be?"

She grinned again, pure mischief on her face, "Ne, you're supposed to be a genius, right? I challenge you to figure it out on your own. It should provide some modicum of entertainment to fight off your boredom. Besides, Eij-chi should know who I am once you tell him about me, 'specially if you tell him that I called him Eij-chi. If he doesn't I will be most disappointed in him." And this time she really did leave, humming a happy little tune as she walked away.

He stared after her, curious about how she knew Eiji and about how she knew he suffered from boredom and especially about how she managed to speak at a completely normal sound level while wearing headphones, sound canceling ones at that, which completely covered her ears. Then he turned back to his wasabi sushi rolls and decided that he'd think about it later.

* * *

><p>Oshima Hanabi sighed with irritation as she walked to the door of her apartment, readying herself to face the stranger on her doorstep, it was likely some pleasant person who wanted to make nice with the new neighbor but that didn't make her any more enthusiastic about the idea. If anything, it made her even less inclined to open the door, she did not socialize if she could help it. Another knock overcame her reluctance and she opened the door with a polite smile plastered on her face, the smile dropped into a blank expression devoid of any emotion when she registered who was standing before her. She did not bother with a greeting.<p>

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Then her face screwed up in agitation and she held up a hand, "Never mind, I don't want to know." and she closed the door in his face.

There was a childish whine from the redhead and a chuckle from his smiling companion before said redhead pounded on the door again. "Hey! Come on Nabi-chan, I've missed you, nya. Please?"

One very long moment passed before the door opened again and she stared silently at him before sighing, she turned and walked back into her apartment but this time left the door open, obviously saying they could come in. Eiji followed eagerly, barely slowing long enough to remove his shoes before coming up behind her… "Hug me and die, Eij-chi." He whined again, having intended to do just that, he glanced back with a pout to check on the friend he'd quite literally dragged along for this visit. Fuji was still by the door, having followed at a more leisurely pace. "Ne, what are you doing here Eij-chi?"

He swiveled his attention back to her and smiled brightly. "I told you, nya, I missed you! When Fujiko told me that he'd met you and that you were enrolling in Seigaku I got super excited, so I asked Inui, and he got your new address for me and here I am." And he launched himself at her for a hug, she slid to the side and simply watched as he went sailing past into her living room before coming to a rather ungraceful stop.

She walked up to where he lay in a heap and crossed her arms over her chest, scowl in place. "Ne, Eij-chi, what did I just get through telling you? Surely you have a better sense of self-preservation?" Neither one of them was aware of the picture that Fuji took with his phone, smirking as he watched the rather amusing scene unfold.

The redhead shot to his feet, pouting down at the girl's unmoved face. "But I want too! You've been gone for forever, nya! It's so boring when you're away!"

Fuji's smile widened, he couldn't ask for a better opening. "Saa… you shouldn't say such things Eiji, I'm hurt. I didn't know you thought so little of me."

Eiji blinked several times before his friend's presence seemed to sink in then he grinned brightly. "Ah, Fujiko! I'd almost forgotten that you were here!" Hanabi rolled her eyes as it seemed rather obvious that he had forgotten that Fuji was here, no almost about it, meanwhile, the tensai's ever-present smile twitched just slightly before returning to normal since it was because Eiji dragged him that he was even here in the first place. "Nabi-chan, this is Fuji Shūsuke; Fujiko, this is Oshima Hanabi." The redhead was practically glowing with pride.

Hanabi smirked slightly, "Ne, we've met, right Fu~ji~ko~? But shouldn't you already know that? After all Eij-chi, it was him that told you about me. What, did you think he'd magically turned psychic or something?"

"…No…" She snorted at the excitable redhead, obviously he'd gotten ahead of himself, again. "Nya, are you living here all by yourself?" His voice sounded uncharacteristically worried as he glanced around the one bedroom apartment.

"Not exactly…" Her annoyed face was back as she watched him eye her new home like an overprotective father eyes his daughter's first boyfriend. "There's Alex."

And just like that Eiji was back to his normal, overwhelming, semi-irritating, hyperactive self. "Nya! Where is he? Is he here? Can I see him? Where is he? Where? Where? Whe-"

She cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth, glaring with annoyance at him. "First, shut up, you haven't been here five minutes and I already have a headache, second, it's rude to ask a question and not wait for an answer, try not to do it again, third, he's probably still lazing about on my bed, go ahead and wake the brat up." And she let go.

He grinned down at her and, before she could stop him, pressed at quick kiss to her forehead. "Thanks Nabi-chan, you're the best."

She stared blankly at her bedroom door that he'd closed behind himself for a long moment before she heaved a sigh and turned to Fuji. "I apologize, it's doubtful that you are here by choice so it's quite likely that he dragged you along. You may leave while he's distracted if you wish, if you want to stay then feel free to make yourself comfortable… I have video games if you want, or you can read one of my books. Sorry, I don't really have stuff for guests to do. Eij-chi will want to stay for dinner; you can join us too, if you want." She didn't wait for a response, just went to her kitchen and began preparing the meal.

Fuji followed and quietly observed her as she worked, cataloguing details about her, this cousin of Eiji's. She was short, perhaps only an inch taller than Echizen, her hair looked brown here inside but he remembered it being a deep red when she'd approached him at the park. Her eyes where a dark hazel, her gaze could probably be intimidating if she ever turned her full focus on something, as it was she seemed to always be thinking about something else, she did it even now, while wielding a knife and dealing with fire.

She had well defined hands, with the long fingers of a born pianist, which were currently covered by long checkered gloves that ended at her elbows. Her frame was similar to a twig, thin, possibly even too thin but it was hard to tell with the baggy red hoody and loose, paint covered, blue jeans; she was barefoot, her toenails a shimmery purple. The sharpness of her jaw and high cheekbones, paired with the stubbornly pointed chin, gave her a harsh, unpleasant aura, a real Ice Queen. Her pulled back hair did nothing to soften the affect.

"Ne, Fuji-san, are you going to stare at me the whole time? 'Cause it feels weird, you know?" She hadn't once looked away from the task at hand.

"Saa… Who's Alex?" He asked instead.

"My cat." She didn't sound annoyed that he'd ignored her question, it surprised him slightly.

"How can you hear with those headphones?" This time she looked at him, that mischievous look on her face again, the same one she'd worn when she'd told him to figure out who she was on his own.

"How can you see with your eyes closed?"


	2. It's A Small World

Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called The Fuji Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnddddd here's chapter 2! Yay!<p>

I'd like to say thanks to Instantnoodles, cartercat1993, and Ciel Blanche for the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy in the black pits of my soul. Also thanks to the people that Favorited and Alerted, all joking aside it really does make me happy. So anyways, read and review please. ^_^

* * *

><p>Some Genius<p>

Chapter 2: It's A Small World.

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>Hanabi sat on her bed thinking for a long time, Eiji and Fuji had left hours ago and the sun had long set and, really, she should be asleep right now, her first day of school was tomorrow. It would be stressful no doubt. But she couldn't help but think deeply about her uninvited guests.<p>

It had been good to see Eij-chi again, she may not have acted like it but the past few years had tossed what little social skills she'd had out the window so it really wasn't her fault. She had been happy to see him, though she wished that he wasn't quite so… huggy. She'd managed to avoid all his attempts, his little forehead kiss being the only contact for the whole visit and, to be honest, she had let him have that one, she could have avoided it as well.

She smiled faintly, hand running through her cat's fur. "He's just as exhausting as ever, there's more energy in that one body than should even be possible, just watching him makes me tired. It really was good to see him though, don't you think? I missed him." Alex merely continued to purr. Her smile turned into a thoughtful frown and she began to gently nibble on her bottom lip. "That friend of his though, I don't quite know what to think of him. He seems pleasant enough but I dislike the way he was observing me so closely, like I was some sort of specimen. And that smile of his… that smile was very unnerving. I think I shall try to avoid spending time with him as much as possible, especially alone."

That decided, she curled up with her closest companion and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>She should have known she supposed, things like good luck had abandoned her several years ago, but still… still, did the gods have to put him right <strong>behind<strong> her?

Hanabi heaved a small, silent sigh and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she disliked having people behind her normally, having the ever-smiling Fuji as that person made it a hundred times worse, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. At least she had a window seat, that made it a little better, but only a little. She shifted in her seat again and glanced at the clock, as she had been doing ever since first period.

Five minutes left to go, ugh.

It had been a stressful day, to the point that she felt physically ill on more than one occasion, all the introducing herself and the exchanging of pleasantries, it had left her insides quivering with fear. There were far too many people and they were much too close and definitely way too attentive to her for it to be comfortable. She was glad she'd seen something like this happening beforehand, she'd brought her racket with her, someone would lose quite badly to her, but she'd certainly feel better. The final bell rang and she very nearly shoved her things into her bag before rushing, coming just short of a jog, to the tennis courts.

Where she was greeted by the ever enthusiastic Eiji.

And dodged his attempt at turning her into two separate pieces with the power of his arms alone. She gave him her typical look of annoyance as he sailed past her and ended up in a pile on the ground, whining about how she was just, 'Too cruel, nya!' once he got air in his lungs again. She didn't bother to dignify him with a response, instead she looked at the tennis courts, unconsciously flexing her hands. "Ne, is there anyone on your team that I can play Eij-chi? I need to blow off some steam."

He immediately stopped whining and went into 'Overprotective Eiji' mode, something that had developed when they were children that had never really gone away, a worried expression appearing on his face. "Wha- Are you alright? What happened? Was someone mean to you? Who was it? Are you okay? Do you nee-" She shot him a rather pointed look and he paused then continued more normally, though a twinge of worry could be heard in his voice. "You'll have to ask Buchou if it's okay but if he says yes then you'll want to play Momo, he's a heavy-hitter, just the sort you like playing against, however he'll underestimate you at first, even though you're older than him."

That mischievous smile that Fuji was slowly becoming so very familiar with made an appearance and a slightly fierce light filled her eyes. "They always do. So, who is your esteemed Captain, hum?" Eiji pointed him out and she let out a small sound of surprise before smirking, the fierce light in her eyes brightening even more as she got his attention. "Zuka-kun, this is a surprise. Such a small world, ne? You wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?" He gave her a blank look and her smirk widened, causing a few of the weaker-willed members of the tennis club to shiver involuntarily, it strangely reminding them of a certain Genius Sadist. "We were next door neighbors as children, you were so cuuttte~ then." There was a definite brightening of her aura at the way people choked when they heard her say that, even Tezuka seemed startled. "Mah, but you're no fun now, I can tell, so not cute anymore, 'lil Zuka-kun." There was no doubt now that she was firing for effect.

His eyes narrowed, "You're that brat, Hanabi."

They both ignored the surprised looks they were receiving, Tezuka actually outright calling someone a brat was naturally making a number of the club members curious about what she'd done, as she nodded. "That I am. Ne, Zuka-buchou, you wouldn't mind if I had a match with one of your players, would you?" Her switch from –kun to –buchou was not lost on him, though he didn't comment on it, the expression on his face was obviously one of deliberation. "I'm afraid he won't win obviously, not against me, but I'm sure it would be good experience for him."

That decided him of course, it being an obvious challenge, he gave a stiff nod of agreement, and this time when she smirked it was something suppressed and hidden. He began glancing around and she realized he was trying to decide who to have her play, it was then that she noticed that everyone was now gathered and staring, she shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "Ne, Tezuka-buchou, Eiji-kun said I should play someone named Momo and that is who I wish to play."

"Wha-?" The slightly younger boy looked at Eiji with surprise, as did most of the team. "Me?"

Her mischievous expression was back and she looked downright gleeful as she stepped up to him, emphasizing their height difference and the fact that she was built like a twig. "Ah, yes. Sorry to pick on you like this, but I really need to relieve some stress, I'll try not to out-do you too much, wouldn't want to ruin whatever image you've built up." This was when jaws dropped.

* * *

><p>Instantnoodles: Hanabi is supposed to be like that, all will be explained in due time.<p>

* * *

><p>cartercat1993: Thank you! ^_^ Hopefully this chapter was as good as the last.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel Blanche: Not to worry, this is only the second chapter, there is an interesting character that should show up in the third or fourth chapter. Hopefully it'll satisfy.<p>

* * *

><p>Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment of "Some Genius"<p> 


	3. Stress Reliever Momo!

Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called The Fuji Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then.

* * *

><p>Welcome to the third installment of "Some Genius", cue the uproarious cheers. ^_^ Thank you, thank you, you're fabulous, really. Okiedokie, first off, I'd like to thank all those who favoritedalerted and I hope this chapter satisfies. Um, this one's a bit…cluttered, I guess, later on I can try to rewrite it if you guys want me to, up to y'all.

So anyways, read and review please. ^_^

* * *

><p>Some Genius<p>

Chapter 3: Stress Reliever Momo!

* * *

><p>====Story Start====<p>

* * *

><p>Several people winced at the harsh sound of a racket hitting the ground. Again.<p>

The match was coming along just as they, they being most of the tennis club members with very few exceptions, expected it would; the strange girl was losing, badly. That was not to say she was a bad player, quite the opposite in fact, she had great technique and even gained several points when it was her serve, but the problem was that she just couldn't return anything Momo hit. She was doing better than most of them had thought she would to be honest, she could still hold her racket after multiple direct hits, her wrists were obviously stronger than they looked. It was a shame, they thought, if she were playing someone else the match would probably be much less one-sided, after all, she had not actually let a single ball get past her, she just couldn't hold onto her racket upon contact, it made them wonder why Eiji had suggested she play Momo, if it weren't for the fact that it was _**Eiji**_ they might have thought it was a cruel prank or something.

When asked he just shook his head without a word and kept his eyes on the match, it made them wonder who the girl was, she had to be special to cause two of the tennis regulars to act abnormally, even if Tezuka had almost immediately returned to normal and had not had any more lapses in behavior since.

As the match wore on, and really, could this pathetic mess even be called a true match, the girl's face was slowly turning blank, as though with each failure she lost a little more emotion. The observers, of course, thought this was merely an outward sign that she was coming to terms with her impending loss, and that's what they would have continued to think if Eiji hadn't suddenly heaved a heavy sigh and said, in that really weird, completely un-Eiji-like voice, "Oh man, she's starting to get pissed off."

"What? Why? Momo's going easy on her, she should be grateful."

Eiji snorted. "That's _**why**_ she's getting so pissed off, she knows I wouldn't have suggested she play him if he was this weak, so she knows he's holding back."

"Saa, why _**did**_ you suggest she play him?" Eiji could tell that Fuji wasn't all that interested but he was at least curious enough to ask, that made him smile his normal smile again and his voice returned to its happy, up-beat sound.

This time he answered the question. "It's because she likes playing heavy-hitters, nya. That's who she's good at playing." There were sounds of disbelief all around, someone even muttered something about Eiji being blind, Eiji just kept smiling. "Nabi-chan hasn't once used her normal playing technique for the entirety of this game, it requires a lot of energy and if her opponent doesn't put forth a certain amount of energy into the game first it becomes too wasteful to use. This is the reason she's getting so frustrated right now, nya."

"How do you know that? Who is she?"

Fuji smirked slightly, his curiosity now truly piqued. "Saa, that's his cousin, Oshima Hanabi."

There were sounds of surprise and certain club members, the ones who had said less than flattering things about her, shifted their weight, indicating their discomfort. Eiji nodded, oblivious to the sudden tenseness, and smiled proudly. "Yep, she is, nya." His smile broadened as he watched her walk extra slowly to retrieve her racket. "Momo's in for it now, looks like she's done playing around waiting, that face means she's thinking about how to make him do what she wants."

'_That face_' being the unnervingly emotionless expression that appeared every now and again, paired with the fierce light in her eyes from before, which thus far seemed to only have to do with tennis. She stopped at her dropped racket, flexing her covered hands unconsciously, she had not changed from her uniform though she was wearing shorts under her skirt and that included her gloves which were a violation of the dress code that not a single teacher had said a thing about, and glanced over her shoulder at Momo, she spoke. "Is this really all you can do? How disappointing. I mean, I tried not to hold my expectations too high, you being a first year and all, but clearly I was too hopeful. My old doubles partner was much stronger than this, and she's anemic." There were several wide eyes and open mouths at this point, shock being the prevailing emotion. She continued, her voice almost harsh. "Clearly this match is a waste of time; we might as well stop now. I'll get someone stronger to play me, let's see, hmmm… You." She pointed at Kaidoh then crooked her finger in a '_come hither_' gesture, Fuji's eyebrows rose and he seemed just that much more genuinely amused. "You look like a good opponent, won't you play me?"

As she asked her last question she finally bent to gather her racket, just as her gloved fingers brushed the handle a brightly colored ball hit the ground next to it with an exceptional amount of force. She glanced up at her '_dismissed_' opponent, for all the world looking as though she had just remembered his presence. "Oh, did you need something?" Though her expression hadn't changed they could still hear the smirk present in her voice.

"I'll play you."

She tilted her head as though confused, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Why, Momo-kōhai, I thought that's what we were doing."

Momo scowled, "I'll play you for _**real**_."

Hanabi grinned, broad and clear, eyes vicious with delight and unnervingly focused, the muted green hidden within the brown seemed to glow. "Will you now?" Her voice made them feel as though someone had dumped a cup of ice water down the backs of their shirts, they found themselves standing straighter, many with a shudder for good measure. "Will you be able to maintain that power level for the duration of this game or was that just a burst caused by your anger?"

"I can keep up."

She firmly gripped her racket in hand and stood in an odd stance, heels close together, weight up on the balls of her feet. "Good, 'cause it's your serve."

Eiji's grin widened and Fuji seemed more entertained than usual. "Saa, she's tricky, forcing him into playing like that."

"What do you mean?"

"In just a few sentences she attacked his ability to play; she brought up the fact that he's younger, mentioned the supposedly superior strength of her ill _**female**_ partner, and, as the final nail in the coffin, she suggested that his rival is stronger than him."

"But how did she know they were rivals?"

Eiji bounced happily, "Oh, that's easy. They were arguing when she got here." Cue the collective sweatdrop.

"Of course they were."

They would have continued their line of questions, likely for quite some time, but Eiji was suddenly and quite obviously focused on the match and they turned to see that Momo was about to serve. He did and Hanabi reacted and they were once again filled with surprise and confusion as she gained her first return point. Momo stared at her and Eiji was beaming with pride, many of the regulars that had lost interest much earlier were suddenly looking at the match and Fuji found himself intrigued enough to open his eyes. Someone finally managed to find their voice and asked what was on many a mind. "What the heck was _**that**_?"

"Nya, I believe that particular move is what she calls her _Orbit_ or _Swing Shot_." They thought about the move she had just performed and decided that the name was suitable. Her body had turned to the side and it appeared that she would try to backhand the ball back over the net but that her timing was a touch too slow and her racket ended up between the two instead.

Only she didn't stop moving nor did she change direction, she continued to spin, the strings of her racket lightly coming into contact with the ball but instead of straight-on, her wrist had a slight twist to it, so that the contact was on the side of the ball farthest from her. This allowed her to change the ball's flight path till it was headed back to Momo's side once again, just before she came full circle she gave a quick twist of her wrist and swung her arm forcefully, giving the ball a sudden burst of speed. Perhaps most astounding was the fact that the ball clearly hit the ground with a strength they recognized, it had lost _**none**_ of the power Momo had put in, it had more in fact.

So they stared.

"Nya, she's not called the _Master of Redirection_ for no reason, in Singles anyways."

They were slowly coming out of their shock, some faster than others, it helped that they found themselves with questions. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's normally a Doubles player, nya, and in the Doubles world she's known as the _Dancing Dragon_, her partner is the _Leaping Tiger_, they're… quite a powerful team. Collectively they're known as the _Balanced Pair_, most of you won't have heard of them, since they've never played outside of America before." It was shocking how quickly the match could go from being so clearly one-sided in Momo's favor to being so equally one-sided in Hanabi's, she played mostly using small variations of that one move, sometimes adding curve to the ball's flight or spin that caused it to go in unexpected directions when it hit something. The true strength of the move was the fact that the differences in what she did to cause those changes were so minute that it would be near impossible to tell which she was about to do, certainly none of them could read the differences. Before they knew it, it was down to the match point…

With Hanabi leading.

And then she was standing there with a triumphant smile on her face, eyes glowing with joy as she basked in the moment of her victory, somewhere at the back of her mind she could hear Eiji cheering for her. Praising her for her success. She sucked in five deep breaths to ease the lightheaded feeling she was experiencing before she even attempted to walk to the net, her legs were trembling; Eiji had not lied when he said that her play style required a lot of energy, she was exhausted and parts of her were in pain, the latter was something she was forcefully concealing though.

She could not dampen her smile even when she was face to face with Momo, although, in her defense, she did try. She met his eyes and he smiled somewhat sheepishly at her in return as he took her hand in a brusque shake, her reaction, quick though it was, did not escape him.

Fuji was staring, he knew he was but his surprise was such that he simply couldn't help it. It was not her victory that had him so surprised, part of him had expected it, Eiji's confidence was not just due to fondness for a close family member, though her style had certainly caught him off guard, it was her expression which he could not tear his gaze from. Her face was more vibrantly expressive than he had thus far seen and he suddenly realized that every emotion she'd shown yet had been false or veiled, never completely honest. The photographer in him cursed the fact that he was without even his phone camera to capture the look on her face at that moment.

It was because he was staring so intently that he caught the flash of pain on her face as she pulled her hand from Momo's and moved to tuck it to her chest protectively before she caught herself and dropped it to her side instead. She looked determinedly away from the confused boy's face and met Fuji's eyes, she looked first surprised, then contemplative and completely missed Eiji sneaking up on her. She shrieked when he clamped his arms around her waist and even once she realized who held her she looked decidedly uncomfortable, shifting as far from him as his hold would allow. Fuji could feel his brows rise at that.

He watched as her face quickly slipped into the muted expressiveness that he was accustomed to seeing and her eyes regained their slightly absent look. She was now completely focused on Eiji at this point and Fuji joined the small crowd surrounding her just in time to hear her speaking. "Ne, Eij-chi, I need to leave now, I have a previous engagement to attend to."

"Aww, where are you going Nabi-chan? I wanted to celebrate your victory, nya." She looked at him blankly before rolling her eyes.

"Maybe some other time Eij-chi. No, you can't come with me, I'm meeting up with Alex and you and I both know how much you hate him." Eiji actually scowled at the name and hugged her tighter, causing her to squirm.

"No! You're not allowed to see him, nya."

"Who's Alex?"

Eiji, Fuji, and Hanabi spoke at the same time, causing general amusement all around. "The Devil./Her cat./None of your business." Hanabi turned to Fuji with an entertained expression on her face that quickly turned into her trademark mischievous smile and she tilted her head. "My cat? Really Fu~ji~ko~? Some genius you are, why would I be meeting my cat anywhere? Hell, **_how_** would I meet my cat somewhere? Yes my cat's name is Alex, but did it never occur to you that he might not be the only one? Alex is also the name of the guy who _**gave**_ me my cat." She turned to Eiji, "And he's not the Devil Eij-chi, no matter how much you don't like him."


	4. A Devil Named Alex

**Ehh? Who's the crazy girl that just called The Fuji Shūsuke a moron? Oh, it's just Eiji's cousin, Hanabi. Never mind then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short, and so long in coming. Anywho, thanks to all those that alertedfavorited, makes me happy. And a special thanks to Ciel Blanche for the review. So, what do you think of my male oc? ^_^**

**Anywho, next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy this one. Read and review please. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Genius<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Devil Named Alex.**

* * *

><p><strong>====Story Start====<strong>

* * *

><p>Devil or not, he was certainly not the sort of boy parents wanted to see their daughters talking to, let alone spending time with, he was not overly large but he was clearly well built with a hard glint in his eyes that would put many a person on edge. Despite all of that Alexander was one of the few people Hanabi could actually stand having around her for more than an hour; that said, he was also quite possibly the most infuriating person she knew. "Remind me, why are we here again?" She didn't bother to actually look at him when she asked the question; instead her head was tilted back, her eyes tracking the slow moving clouds in the sky.<p>

They were an odd pair to see, her in her slightly too large high school uniform, perfectly pristine with only her gloves out of dress code, book bag in her lap and headphones over her ears, body lax, arms haphazardly slung across the bench's back, face tilted skyward; him sitting next to her on the park bench, a few years her senior, broad shoulders covered by the black leather of his jacket, long legs clad in unfashionably worn-out blue jeans, motorbike helmet sitting near the toe of his boots, body tense, arms folded defensively across his chest, eyes warily tracking the people surrounding them. His eyes, a pale, almost minty, green, flicked to her quickly before returning to observing the crowd. "Because you need to get out more." His voice was a deep rumble that seemed to come from somewhere in his chest and when he spoke his slightly thin lips flickered up into an almost grim smile for a moment. "You don't socialize nearly enough to be considered healthy."

"So you want me to sit on a park bench being stared at whilst I studiously ignore everyone except you in the nearby vicinity thus accomplishing nothing except making me irritable as I control my violent urge to either purge the contents of my stomach due to nerves or yell threatening things at the people treating me like an attraction at a freak show? In what way is that a positive socializing experiment?" Her tone was heavily sardonic.

"…Well, when you put it that way…" She rolled her eyes but didn't bother to comment. "I suppose I could engage some random person in a riveting conversation then politely introduce you so that you are forced to involve yourself in the discussion before making up an excuse about how I simply must be elsewhere thus leaving you to fend for yourself. Would that be better?"

This time she looked at him.

"If you did that I would quickly but politely extract myself from the situation, hunt you down and take your copy of my house key, hit you for good measure, and then never acknowledge your existence again. Does that suit?" And she smiled a slow, dangerous smile, eyes fully and completely focused on him.

"Hmm… I think I'll avoid talking to anyone but you my dear, these people don't seem like my type anyways."

She went back to cloud watching, a smile on her face. "Good to know."

* * *

><p>"Are they actually going to do anything at all? They've been sitting there for over an hour. And why are we watching them anyways? I have better things to be doing."<p>

"Like what?"

"Homework for one, I have a Biology test coming up, video games for another, or maybe food. I'm awfully hungry Senpai."

"That devil! Who does he think he is, nya? Getting so close to her like that?" There was silence as the regulars that had, somehow, been convinced to follow (stalk would be more accurate) Hanabi turned to stare with an assortment of emotions at the oddly behaving Eiji. Some were amused (Fuji, but when wasn't he?), some worried (Oishi), some even intrigued (Inui, who was muttering about "Ii data"), but most were slightly afraid. "My poor Nabi-chan! You mustn't fall prey to his evil ways!" The cat-like boy turned to the smiling tensai with a comically distraught expression. "Fujiko! Do something! Save her!"

Fuji was extremely curious about Eiji's odd behavior but his sadistic side won out in the end and he decided to tease instead. "Saa, she doesn't look like she needs saving. They seem to be getting along perfectly." Of course, only the universe could have such truly impeccable timing, as at that exact moment Alex suddenly reached for the gloved hand closest to him with a concerned expression adorning his face and Hanabi responded with what was clearly an aggressive snarl as she leaned away with her hands pulled in close to her chest.

They stared at one another.

It was clear from their body language, him wary and concerned, her angry and aggressive-defensive, that they were not getting along at this point in time. Alex was speaking to her slowly, his hands held out in a soothing gesture, but the tennis regulars were too far away to hear what was being said. Most wouldn't have understood anyways, the language being spoken was English.

All of a sudden Hanabi leapt to her feet with one last snarl before looking away with a grumpy pout, Alex got up more slowly, relaxed now, he handed her his helmet and led the way out of the park, seemingly unfazed by her expression. A moment later they were seen riding his motorcycle in the general direction of her apartment.

"Uh, what just happened?" No one seemed to have an answer.

* * *

><p>A shrill bellow shook the whole apartment building and leaked out onto the street. People stopped and stared at the seemingly normal door.<p>

Their imaginations running rampant.

"God! Keep that thing away from me!"

There is something incredibly amusing about seeing an intimidating guy standing on a chair, face white with fear, as he tries to escape the wrath of a viciously hissing, growling, spitting cat. At least, Hanabi thought so.

"Oh look, he recognizes you. How sweet." Her voice was positively chirpy, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm serious Hanabi! Get it away from me!"

She did no such thing, instead settling down on her kitchen floor to watch, childishly entertained. "You know, I never could understand why he hates you so much, if it weren't for you he wouldn't have ended up with me."

"Well there's your answer right there." She ignored him pointedly.

"Ne, don't you think he should be more grateful to you? And it _**is**_ you he has a problem with; he doesn't react this way with anyone else he meets. I wonder why."

"How the hell should I know? You're the cat person, not me. Now will you get this demon away from me?"

"Devils. Demons. You two are a lot alike. Both apparently evil beings."

He sighed with exasperation. "What are you going on about now?"

She smiled absent mindedly. "Eiji, you remember him right? My cousin? Anyways, Eiji called you the Devil today. He seems to be under the impression that you have ulterior motives for being around me."

That surprised him, a blond eyebrow lifted questioningly. "How astute of him."

She responded with an amused grin. "He has his moments."

"And here I thought he was just a moron."

The grin dropped from her face to be replaced by a cold glare. "Don't talk about him that way."

"Why not? You do."

She sneered. "That's because I'm family. You aren't. Talk about him that way again and I'll make sure you regret it."

"I have no doubt of that."

They dropped off into silence, the only noises coming from the very unhappy cat as he tried to get his claws on his human namesake and Hanabi's fingernails as they tapped a rhythm on the tile. Suddenly one of his swings caused his claws to catch on the chair cushion, Hanabi leapt to her feet in protest.

"Alex! No!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Not you, Moron!" And they were back to speaking to one another, if it could be called that. Later Hanabi would decide that it was just one of those days.


End file.
